La Légende de Zelda
by Princesse Xianghua
Summary: Une toute nouvelle aventure pour Link. Ma première fic! Juste pour m'amuser. J'espère que vous aimerez, je l'ai écrit en pensant au nouveau Zelda 2005 qui va bientôt sortir.


LA LÉGENDE DE ZELDA

CHAPITRE NO.1

LA NAISSANCE DES ÉLUS

L'histoire commence dans le légendaire royaume d'Hyrule, lorsque la reine nommée Zelda donna naissance a une jeune fille. En l'honneur d'elle et d'hyrule elle la nomma aussi Zelda. Au même moment beaucoup plus loin dans le village Lifal , une jeune femme donna aussi naissance à un enfant, elle le nomma Link. Ne pouvant pas le garder car l'ennemi approchait bientôt de son village, son jeune mari la fit rapidement monter sur son magnifique et somptueux cheval noir à la crinière et à la queue blanche, pour qu'elle apporte son enfant le plus vite possible au village le plus proche. Celui de la forêt, donc les elfes étaient les plus anciens qui existaient encore, ils pouvaient atteindre jusque dans les cent ans. Il ne vieillissaient pas rapidement dû à une immense pierre de cristal, qu'ils possédaient en plein milieu de leur village, qui venait de NO'iT la planète du destin. Son beau cheval noir et blanc fit une course acharnée avant de parvenir à ce village, il traversa une longue rivière peu profonde et un énorme champ qui faisait des kilomètres. Une fois arrivé, pendant un bref moment la curieuse femme fit le tour rapide à la recherche d'une jeune elfe, qui prendrait grand soin de son fils jusqu'à son retour. Elle s'approcha d'une elfe âgée d'environ 6 ans. Elle était effrayée par les cris de l'ennemi qui s'approchait à grands pas, mais c'était la seule encore dehors qui s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle.

Alors elle dit à l'elfe pour la rassurer : « Je ne fait qu'un avec le vent ».

L'elfe se calma aussitôt, elle savait automatiquement qu'elle venait de Lifal, un village très connu pour la paix, ce qui baissa rapidement sa garde.

«Oui je t'écoute ! » dit t-elle avec une douce voix, comme si tout d'un coup tout ses soucis s'étaient envolés, même si malgré tout, elle entendait toujours les cris de l'ennemi qui s'approchait.

«Tiens, prends grand soin de cet enfant, je reviendrai bientôt le chercher » fit comprendre l'elfe blanche dont le visage était recouvert d'un voile blanc, pour éviter de la reconnaître.

«D'accord » accepta l'elfe sans aucune hésitation, charmée par les beaux yeux bleus de la mystérieuse femme qui l'intriguait beaucoup.

« Mais avant de partir tu dois savoir un détail, il s'appelle Link » fit t-elle avec un sourire. En lui donnant doucement son fils enveloppé d'une couverture noire, dans ses bras.

La jeune elfe sourit à son tour, elle savait ce que signifiait « Link », pour tous les elfes quelle que soit leur race, cela signifiait ( Épée de lumière ). Malgré que certaines autres pouvaient aussi signifier ( Épée de cristal ).

Le cheval se mit a creuser le sol de ses sabots d'impatience, la conversation était trop longue, il le savait, il sentait le sol trembler et vibrer de plus en plus sous les pas de l'ennemi qui s'approchait rapidement, toujourS le pas de plus en plus pressé. Il fallait partir, sinon c'était perdu il serait trop tard. Le cheval poussa un petit hennissement, qui fit rapidement comprendre à sa maîtresse qu'il fallait a tout prix partir maintenant et pas une seconde de plus.

«Vite cache toi » cria l'elfe à la jeune fille qui alla vite se cacher dans sa petite maison, toujourS avec l'enfant bien emmitouflé de sa petite couverture noire dans ses bras.

Elle courut à sa fenêtre pour regarder la jeune femme cachée d'un voile blanc s'éloigner, poursuivie par des lézards armés, tous sur une bête qui ressemblait à un bison brun, leur peau était jaune verte, parsemée de taches noires ou oranges, leurs yeux étaient variés. Certains les avaient rouges, d'autre noirs, et d'autres encore jaunes. Ils possédaient même des flèches de feu et certains d'entre eux avaient le bout de leur queue attachée d'une hache, dont la lame avait l'air aussi tranchante que celle d'une lame de rasoir. Leur commandant avait l'air beaucoup plus robuste que les autres, sa peau avait l'air plus écailleuse, on pouvait apercevoir des emplacements sur son dos qui permettait à des cornes pointues et acérées de sortir , sa peau était de couleur noire, noire de geai, comme certaine sorte de serpent venimeux que comptait la forêt de Kokiri. Et ses yeux étaient rouges. C'était aussi le seul à posséder une arme plus spéciale que les autres, il possédait une épée étrange, le manche était fait d'un crâne gris et osseux, la lame tant qu'à elle avait l'air transparente, comme si celle-ci était faite d'eau. Le commandant était aussi le seul a posséder le bison le plus étrange, au lieu d'être brun comme tous les autres, celui-ci était blanc, blanc comme neige, il avait un éclair noir en plein milieu du front et avait l'air plus féroce que les autres. Il passait son temps à gratter le sol de ses sabots argentés, prêt à partir au moindre signal, toujourS en basculant la tête de gauche à droite pour mettre en valeur sa seule et unique corne géante qui faisait pratiquement toute sa tête. Sur son cheval noir aux yeux rouges vêtu d'une armure de métal et d'argent purs, se trouvait leur chef. Bien dissimulé de tous, sauf que l'on pouvait apercevoir à peine son visage que celui-ci fit un pas rapide vers les sous-bois, suivi de ses disciples.

«Yah ! Gardons espoir » cria l'elfe juste à temps, à son cheval épuisé qui malgré tout continua une course épuisante poursuivi par l'ennemi jusque dans les sous-bois, loin loin du village de Kokiri.

Les années passèrent, mais la curieuse elfe blanche sur son beau cheval noir et blanc ne revint jamais récupérer son enfant.


End file.
